The invention relates generally to the field of foldable containers, and more particularly to the field of foldable containers made from planar paperboard or cardboard stock material. The folded container forms a rectangular box having a closeable lid, three-layer side walls and a two-layer bottom. When formed from corrugated cardboard stock, the flutes will be vertical in all three layers of the side walls and will run perpendicularly between the two layers of the bottom.
Containers of this type are known in the art. The containers are designed for use in situations where the contained items are relatively heavy and where stacking of the loaded containers is anticipated. Thus the two-layer bottom and three-layer side walls are desirable structural features. The containers are made by folding a pre-cut and pre-scored cardboard blank. The particular size and location of the panels, slits and score lines determine the ultimate shape and size of the container. The particular relationship among these components determines the ultimate ease of construction and overall strength of the completed container. Examples of similar containers are shown in Tarmina U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,633 and Osborne U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,651.
The known containers of the type suffer from problems of both oversight and over-design. The invention simplifies the overall design for ease of manufacture and construction, while requiring certain features which result in maximum strength and durability in the completed container. In particular, emphasis is directed to the corners and intersection points of the various wall panel members, where angular slits are provided to preclude tearing of the wall panels as well as to maintain precise alignment and interfitting among the wall members making up the multi-layer walls. The particular size and shape relationships of the different wall panel members is also defined so as to maintain the alignment and interfitting of these panels and to create a container of the highest strength and durability.